Amor en Custodia
by LauraPattinson
Summary: - Yo siempre cuidare de ti.- susurro contra mi piel.- lo prometes?.- pregunte con voz entrecortada.  .- Lo prometo.- contesto.- seré mas que un simple escolta, prometo ser tu ángel guardián./TODOS HUMANOS


Amor en custodia

Capitulo 1

Casada… Sin estar enamorada

**Bella POV**

La Sala estaba finamente decorada en todos los rincones, velas, flores y cintas opacas le daban el toque perfecto clásico que todos esperaban. Las mesas tenían un mantel transparente hermoso y sobre esta cinco platos, cinco cubiertos, cinco copas de vino y cinco servilletas, habían muchas mesas, incapaz de numerarlas, eran cientas de ellas. Las sillas en su respaldo tenían un moño amarrado color blanco. Los arcos, con grandes velos, y en cada muro una antorcha que todavía no estaba encendida. Termine de ver como estaba todo y me asegure que estuviera en orden. Vagué en mi mente por varios minutos, pensando en tan solo una sola cosa ¿Me podría casar sin estar enamorada? ¿Me enamoraría de Aro después? Las ideas me asustaron, y ¿Si no era el hombre que esperaba mi padre que fuera? De un momento a otro mis sentimientos y emociones se apoderaron de mí, mis ojos acuosos, esperando a que rodaran las lágrimas que delatarían mi tristeza. Alguien tocó mi hombro y me sacó rápidamente de mis pensamientos. En un instante, limpie las lagrimas derramadas en mis mejillas con la palma de mi mano, pero mi nariz roja y los ojos hinchados dirían mi estado.

-Nana, me asustaste- dije con una mano en mi corazón cuando me volteé a ver a Sue, mi nana, la mejor amiga que hasta ahora podría tener.

- Bella, que ocurre, porque tan triste?- dijo acariciándome la mejilla- Recuerda que esta es tu boda, deberías estar más que feliz.- terminó

Negué con la cabeza mientras miraba mis manos entrelazarse nerviosamente.

-Nana, no lo amo- susurre con voz entrecortada, y evitando a que las lagrimas volvieran a salir.

- Es el hombre, que tu padre escogió para ti, deberías estar agradecida- murmuró bajo.- Además, el te dará la vida que te mereces.-

- Nana, sin amor no hay nada- trate de explicarle mientras las lagrimas esta vez me vencieron.- No lo amo, ni lo amaré nunca, porque jamás lo conocí…- Sue me interrumpió.

-Shhh, pequeña, no hay nada que puedas hacer, te casaras con él, no hay otra opción.- dijo mientras limpiaba con el dorso de su mano mi cara empapada y me miraba con pesar.- Sabes, que el Apellido Swan es de alto rango, tu padre jamás dejaría que te casaras con otro hombre que no fuera de la alta sociedad como lo es el Señor Aro.- sonrió, pero la alegría no llego a sus ojos

- No importa nana, no lo entiendes, no me importa su dinero ni su alto rango.- dije quejándome, con voz entrecortada con ira, como cuando a veces tienes cólera y no sabes cómo expresarlo entonces lloras descontroladamente con tu pecho hipando irregular.- Quiero a un hombre que me ame por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo, porque yo sé nana que el Señor Aro se casa conmigo, por el dinero que lo vincula con mi padre.- Iba a interrumpirme, pero alcé una mano y la detuve.- No, nana esto solo lo hago por mi padre, por nada más, pero si fuera por mí, hoy mismo antes de esta boda, estaría huyendo.- Dije antes de apartarme y salir corriendo por el corredor, limpiando las gotas de mis ojos que amenazaban con salir, para encerrarme en mi cuarto, el único lugar donde encontraba paz.

Llegue por fin y cerré la puerta fuertemente, coloqué seguro y me estampé contra la colcha color lavanda de mi gran habitación, hundí mi cara en la almohada aspirando el aroma y entonces lloré amargamente, desahogando todo lo que había en mi; escuche los pasos acelerados de alguien que llegaba apresuradamente y tocaba con desespero la puerta. Mi nana.

-Bella abre la puerta.- Dijo, pero no había preocupación en su voz.

- ¡No quiero!- grite infantilmente.

- Bella, por favor, te prometo que todo estará bien.- murmuró esforzándose por no gritar pero si hablar fuerte.

- Nana quiero estar sola.- volví a gritar, entrecortadamente mientras veía borrosa la puerta por las lagrimas.

Se produjo un largo silencio y escuche como los pasos de Sue se alejaban. Lo había conseguido, había conseguido estar sola. Y todo acabo, cuando vi como el pomo de la puerta se giraba, y vi a Sue entrar, con el doble de las llaves de la puerta en sus manos. Maldije mentalmente, ya no había escapatoria.

-Bella…- Susurró muy bajo mientras se sentaba en mi cama y acariciaba suavemente mis cabellos.- Escúchame, te aseguro, te prometo que todo estará bien, todo habrá acabado cuando aceptes ser su esposa.-

- Pero yo no quiero serlo, nana, no quiero- jadeé

-Mírame Bella- dijo algo innecesario puesto que ya la observaba.- Hay cosas en la vida, que uno debe aceptarlas tal y como son, así sea la cruel realidad, es lo que uno debe asumir y acomodarse a ello, así sea demasiado difícil, solo se ha perdido cuando se deja de luchar, y tú debes pararte ahora, y demostrar la mujer que siempre has sido, una valiente y esforzada.- Sonrió, y palmeo mi hombro para darme ánimos.

Razoné y lo que decía Sue, era lógico, todo en un cierto modo parecía difícil pero no imposible, y quien quitaba que algún día podría sentir algo por él, me pareció horrible la idea, pero trate de ver el lado positivo. Entonces asentí, a todos los concejos que me dio Sue.

Me paré cuidadosamente de la cama, y le sonreí, ella respondió con un abrazo caluroso, esos que siempre esperas que te den en momentos difíciles, esos que te hacen sentir cómoda y felizmente amada por alguien, el amor de una verdadera madre, la madre que Sue fue conmigo como no lo fue Reneé.

-Y ya deja esa cara, odio que estés triste, Bella.- Hablo burlonamente, y reímos juntas.- Es hora de quitar esa horrible cara. Báñate, y cuando ya estés lista estaré esperando aquí para colocarte el hermoso corsé que te trajo Charlie de Europa, vas a ver, es hermosísimo y es tu talla y luego te maquillaremos, anda.- Dijo empujando mi perezoso cuerpo.

Me levanté tratando de ignorar la pereza y tener los ánimos mejores posibles. Entre al baño y me duche, disfrutando del agua caliente que resbalaba por mi cuerpo, salí por fin y me coloque la toalla, me sequé, me coloque mi ropa interior y llamé a Sue una vez estuve lista. Sue entro a la habitación con dos empleadas, mi diseñador personal, y un vestido de novia blanco, con un corsé que de lejos sospeche me quedaría apretado, mis dudas eran erróneas, me quedo perfectamente ajustado a mi cuerpo y estuve agradecida. Lo más difícil y realmente cansón que me coloque fueron las media veladas, no entraban, y en esa parte reímos mucho, al fin puestas me coloque los tacones de una fina punta blancos, elegantes con un perchero plateado en la punta, fue mi parte favorita de esta vestimenta, solo que era algo torpe, cuando caminaba con ellos.

Sue hizo mi peinado en una cola de caballo de lado, que caía como cascada sobre mi hombro en adorables risos marrones, me maquillo, echo rubor, y delicado brillo en mis labios, polvos, sombras y por ultimo delineador. Cuando todo estuvo terminado Sue me miro estupefacta, asombrada por el milagro que habían hecho, o eso vi en la alegría de sus ojos. Fingí una sonrisa, pues parte de mi mente ocupaba la tristeza.

-Cierra los ojos.- me pidió sin quietar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Asentí apenada hasta que Sue me indico que ya los podía abrir. Frente a mi estaba un espejo gigante un poco más alto que yo, en fin se podía ver todo mi cuerpo; no quería parecer presumida pero en verdad me veía hermosa, mis largas pestañas mostraban mis zarcos ojos cafés y era algo fuera de la imaginación, nunca me había visto de esa forma. Explore cada rincón cambiado de mi delgado cuerpo. Mi busto estaba apretado por el corsé, mi cuerpo mostraba sus curvas y mi piel estaba suave y sedosa. Sue hizo el decorado final colocando una tiara en mi cabeza en vez de un velo, y los aretes plateados que hacían juego lejano con los tacones.

-Estas preciosa.- orgullosamente susurró Sue y vi como se le aguaban los ojos de la emoción.

No articule palabra alguna. Solo me limite a asentir nerviosa y tímidamente haciendo que el sonrojo de mis mejillas ya fuera de un carmesí intenso.

Cuando ya todo estaba listo, esperamos hasta que fuera la hora de la ceremonia. Nos casaríamos por lo civil, como Aro lo deseaba, no como yo quería que fuera; En una iglesia, donde pudiera decir el "Si, acepto" de corazón, y no solo firmar unos papeles. De todas maneras, no se acababa la ilusión, pues Aro, me había escuchado unas semanas atrás, de como quería que fuera en realidad la boda, así que contrato a un sacerdote que nos hiciera los votos matrimoniales, pero estos serian solo con la familia de él y la mía. Lo demás era por lo civil, con más de 200 personas a quienes algunos no conocía y la mayoría eran amigos de Aro y sus esposas.

-¿Lista cariño?- dijo, Sue cariñosamente.-

- Supongo- Le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo. Entonces, me pare apoyada de la mano de mi nana, mientras me dirigía a las gigantes puertas de madera que esperaban ser abiertas, estaba realmente nerviosa, varias veces Sue me indico que inhalara y exhalara, eso ayudaría, o tal vez que contara del 1 al 10.

Después de la corta reunión con nuestros familiares, nos dirigimos a firmar los papeles que demostraban nuestro lazo matrimonial, cuando se abrieron ya las grandes puertas de madera, miles de personas paradas, mirando hacia atrás aplaudían gloriosamente, mientras hacíamos el recorrido por la enorme y larga alfombra roja, como siempre yo sonrojada con mi brazo entrelazado en el de Aro. Miré a todos los presentes, la mayoría de hombres vestían un elegante esmoquin y las mujeres vestían atractivamente vestidos cortos hasta la rodilla, transparentes de seda y que mostraban un notable busto.

Llegamos hasta la mesa, y nos sentamos, a cada lado había una fila de sillas, la de al lado mío la ocupada mi nana alegre, que no quitaba la sonrisa del rostro, mi madre y mi padre, tan serios y arrogantes como siempre, eso también me afecto. Y a lado de Aro estaba solo sus hermanas, Jane, Kate y un hombre que no reconocí.

El juez, alcalde o funcionario legalmente señalado para unirnos jurídicamente, nos explico los requisitos de capacidad exigidos legalmente, antes de hacernos firmar.

Cuando ya hubo acabado, le indico a Aro que firmara, él sin dudar y con una forzada sonrisa en el rostro firmo el papel blanco con garabatos en donde solo pude ver la gigante "A" lo demás era sin duda un trabalenguas. Seguía yo, y ahora todas las emociones se filtraron en mi corazón. Miedo, tristeza, decepción, coacción, dolor. Aro me pasó la pluma con punta fina para escribir mi nombre, le eché una mirada a mi nana que me veía con alegría, pero yo negué, y su sonrisa desapareció. No lloraba, ya no lloraba ¿De dónde iba a sacar lágrimas? Sue me susurro algo con los labios, pero no deje que terminara porque aparte la mirada, agarre la cómoda pluma, me paré y me apoye en la mesa para la firma. Mi mano temblaba, nerviosamente, mis ojos pestañeaban picantes, estaba claro que estaba a punto de arruinar mi vida, de cometer el peor error; 1, 2 , 3 y nada que me limitaba a hundir la pluma contra el papel blanco.

-Señorita, se acaba el tiempo- murmuro impaciente el funcionario

- Amm, s-i ya lo sé-ee.- tartamudeé y sin más firme el blanco papel. Condenándome eternamente a un hombre que no amaba y a una vida infeliz.

- Muy bien.- dijo Aro alegremente, yo asentí fingiendo una sonrisa. Me pare firme y él paso un brazo por mi cintura apretándome fuertemente.

- Los declaro marido y mujer.- dijo pesadamente el funcionario.- Puede besar a la novia.

Y esta fue la peor parte de la Boda. Sus carnosos labios presionaron los míos como cemento sobre ellos, no los moví, solo deje que él los posara, y eran rasposos, como si besara tierra. Aro había colocado sus dos manos en mi rostro para besarme y cuando ya se sobrepaso, coloqué mis manos duramente para apartarlo, el lo entendió y se aparto gentilmente o eso era lo que veía en su boca, porque en sus ojos veía, incomodidad y hasta odio. No había dado cuenta de que todos volvían aplaudir de nuevo… Era hora de comenzar mi vida como casada, pero el problema es que no estaba enamorada.


End file.
